


hit or miss

by shigeko



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, aoba done said ‘fuck this’, aoba voice; retir e d, oh shit, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigeko/pseuds/shigeko
Summary: we all have regrets sometimes





	hit or miss

aoba thought that the day could not have got any worse. he burned toast this morning so he didn’t eat anything for breakfast. he tripped on his way to work, ripping his jeans in the process. he messed up about three orders in just this day alone, plus those triplets came by again and stole a couple items.

 

but the shit that actually hit the fan happened later that day.

 

aoba would admit to himself any day that he had a nice ass, and his boyfriend loved it too. so aoba got a nice idea and decided to be a little nasty that evening.

 

he shimmied out of his clothes (mentally noting to buy some new jeans soon), got his camera ready, and snapped a couple pics of his nude body in the mirror. smirking at how they came out, he sent some to his lover with the tag ‘waiting 4 you ;)’.

 

he giggled at his antics, feeling really naughty, and threw his phone across the room. aoba jumped out over the sheets and gave his body a little massage. trying his best to touch that one place, right between his thighs, was totally fucking difficult. it was tempting, but he forced himself not to. aoba wanted to be a good boy until his boyfriend got home.

 

thankfully his phone pinged a few minutes later. aoba squealed in excitement, throwing his body off the bed and grabbing his phone. he anticipated the dirty response that would be displayed on screen, only to find... nothing???

 

it wasn’t from koujaku.

 

it was from

 

tae.

 

‘I assume I wasn’t supposed to see this.’

 

aoba’s heart beat furiously in his chest. no, no, wait. it couldn’t have been from tae. maybe he accidentally added koujaku’s number as his grandmother’s. maybe koujaku was playing a prank; he got into his phone and did it himself to throw him off.

 

but koujaku’s contact was right there. he had specifically saved him as ‘koujabear <3’ after they started going out. tae was saved as ‘baa-chan :3’.

 

oh fuck.

 

oh fuuuck.

 

aoba had just sent nudes to his fucking grandmother.

 

// •

 

“aoba? i’m home!”, koujaku called out from the front door. he slid off his shoes, venturing into the apartment, nearly swooning over the thought of that gorgeous, blueheaded boy and listening to him talk about his day. he was so fucking sprung.

 

“aoba?”, he called again. his boots were at the front, indicating he was home. but where was he? was he playing hide and seek? or maybe he was taking a nap like a lazy little bitch.

 

koujaku opened the door to the bedroom. aoba wasn’t unceremoniously tangled in the blankets as he usually might be. koujaku didn’t hear the shower running either. aoba was nowhere to be found.

 

“aobaaa, where are you???”, he asked, voice turning playful. he was definitely hiding from him on purpose. his boyfriend sometimes played that game and it was beyond cute.

 

“i-in here.”

 

the faint voice caught the man off guard. the sound came from the closet.

 

“aoba, what are y-“

 

aoba was sitting on the floor of the closet, completely naked, knees brought up to his chest. he looked, like, not okay.

 

“oh my gosh, babe, are you okay?!”

 

koujaku instantly switched into power mode, ready to protect his bae at any cost. he kneeled down, carefully cradling his boyfriend in his arms, and set him down on the mattress. aoba glanced at him, and when their gazes met, turned away from him.

 

“aoba. what happened?”

 

did koujaku do something to make him act like this? oh no, was he being a bad boyfriend? he immediately began to mentally clear his schedule and started thinking of all sorts of different activities they would do together. he was gonna love every inch of seragaki aoba up and down until he couldn’t stand i-

 

“i already know what you’re thinking. it’s not you.”, aoba eventually replied in a shaky voice.

 

relief crashed down on koujaku like a ton of bricks. “then what is it?”

 

aoba turned back to face him.

 

“i-it’s, well... uh...”

 

he trailed off, eyes unfocusing and looking everywhere but his face. there was a blush in his cheeks, so koujaku started to assume that aoba did or thought something dirty and got so embarrassed that he reacted like this.

 

“you can tell me.”, he offered gently, running a hand down his arm. the man was suddenly very interested in what his lover did, or thought, in order to make him act this way. aoba was more open with sex than before, so it had to have been something _really_ -

 

“i-i’m so sorry, babe.”, aoba whispered, finally looking at his face clearly. tears touched his cheeks, and koujaku started freaking out.

 

“oh my god! no, no, no, baby. it’s okay! please don’t cry!”

 

“you d-don’t understand...”, he mumbled into koujaku’s chest. the older male loosened his hold on his lover, staring down at him.

 

“what even happened, anyway?”

 

aoba then cracked, talking about how terrible his day was, and koujaku was this ‘-‘ close to crying with him.

 

“b-but that’s not the worst part...”, the blush came back, filling his cheeks even more.

 

“s-so like... i was trying to... uh... send you nudes and...”

 

koujaku looked on at him in confusion. “i never got anything.”

 

“that’s the point.”, he said. “i accidentally sent them to somebody else.”

 

the man was caught even more off guard; aoba send nudes to somebody on accident. he wasn’t angry; or maybe a little angry, because he totally just missed a chance to see the beautiful spread aoba’s body had to offer. it was only a mistake, though.

 

“who did you send them to?”

 

aoba looked as if he were going to be sick.

 

“baa-chan.”

 

bone silence.

 

neither man had heard a silence that silent ever in their entire life.

 

“oh dear... aoba...”

 

//•

 

“i’m _never_ gonna see her again.”

 

“yes you are. you’ll have to. who else is gonna walk you down the aisle during our wedding?”

 

aoba shoved his head even deeper in the pillows. “ren can do it.”

 

koujaku rubbed his boyfriend’s back, trying anything to soothe his lover. “nope. plus, you’ll have to see her sooner than that. i mean, we have to go together so i can ask her for her permission to marry you in the first place, right?”

 

“koujaku. i don’t think you understand the seriosity of this moment. i just sent nudes to my grandmother!”

 

“‘seriosity’ isn’t a word, baby.”

 

aoba whacked his hand away. “shut up!”

 

the man just placed his hands back on him. somehow they both ended up nude; koujaku had removed his clothes somewhere along the way with some mingled thoughts of ‘not making aoba uncomfortable’.

 

“what did she even say anyway?”

 

“the phone’s in the drawer.”, he murmured sluggishly.

 

koujaku stood up momentarily, tapping on the device and almost giggling upon seeing what aoba had saved him as. he wondered if he should add _him_ as ‘aobear’ before getting back to the point.

 

no, he totally didn’t scroll up to inspect the _junk_ in the photos that were originally supposed to be for him, before reading the message.

 

“see, aoba? i don’t think she’s making a big deal out of it.”

 

“but _koujaku_!!”

 

“she knows we’re dating, so she knows that you meant to send them to me. hell, she may have deleted the messages and forgot about it by now.”

 

there were tears in aoba’s eyes again. “b-but...”

 

koujaku offered his lover a smile. “she loves you, aoba. she’s not gonna suddenly despise you for something like this.”

 

aoba stared at his right foot for thirty long seconds, evaluating his boyfriend’s words and the possibility of his grandmother never letting him back in the house again, that grew slimmer by the millisecond.

 

when koujaku put it like that, it made a lot of sense. it’s not like she would act that way. she’ll probably act completely normal the next time he came over.

 

besides, it’s not like she hadn’t seen his ass beforehand-

 

“okay fine!”, aoba half-whined, blocking out that thought.

 

koujaku jumped on him then, making aoba squeak out a ‘what the fuck!?’.

 

“so, _somebody_ was feeling a little dirty earlier.”, he said in a happy, suggestive tone. “care to give me some action now?”

 


End file.
